Princess Elphaba, The Strange
by LyllithWho
Summary: Okay, yeah. Still hate summeries! It's about my character, Elphaba, and what happens when she is born in Pixy Hollow. Tink never happened, I'm just using Pixy Hollow and the rest of the characters from the movie. More inside.ElphabaxTerence rated for lang


**Okay, just one thing needs to be said about this new fanfic… Tinkerbell never existed; I am simply using Pixy Hollow and the other fairies. Annnnnnnnnnnnd… instead of 'Tinkerbell', I will be using my own original character! WOOP! Okay, here we go! I don't own Tinkerbell…**

**Prologue **

Everyone knows that the Fairies of the world are all born of laughter, cheer, and love. Each Fairy was created by the sweet song of a baby's first giggle, a small child's first cry of hope, and the winds of magic would carry the small Pixy home. But tonight, the winds would change the norm of the Fairies and a new type of angel will be born. For tonight, instead of the first laugh of a child, a young woman will cry for her lost loved ones and friends. Tonight, at one past midnight, the depressed teen will weep. And the winds of magic will break apart the dying rose in her hands, sending one small petal flying into Pixy Hollow. But on its way there, rain would begin to fall, weeping and asking why this piece of flower was floating all alone. But no force of nature could stop the petal, nothing at all.

But by the time the dark red silhouette made it to the center of the giant oak tree in the heart of the Fairies' home, it was battered and slightly broken. It still flew right by the confused Pixies and angels, ignoring their looks of fear and sadness, and landed in the dead center of the swirled stump, waiting to be brought to life.

Terence, the keeper of dust, flew past the fearful Fairies and gently poured the Pixy Dust onto the petal thinking to himself, _what's with everyone?_

The golden fall of dust covered the petal for a moment, blocking it from view. But when the dust settled, a pale girl could be seen lying there, sleeping. Her hair was extremely long, and a bright brown color, but with several chunks of orange. The small teen was lying with her back facing the audience that waited for their queen to appear. She wore a long red dress, the color of the petal she once was, and one of her small feet could be seen. She wasn't wearing shoes, her black nails could be seen.

"Queen Clarion!" Someone in the cloud Fairies yelled as the magnificent woman appeared with a train of magic flowing behind her.

The call of that Fairy awoke the new girl, causing her to moan slightly and sit up, bringing one of her tiny hands to her forehead. The nails there were also painted dark. She was still facing away from the crowed, but when the 'Ohh's and 'Ahh's of the fellow Pixies came to her ears she turned around facing all of them with wide, glowing green eyes.

Her face was very pale, and heart shaped, a lot like the queen's. Her eyebrows were long and thin, and a deep brown color, slightly darker than her hair. Her thick lashes were long and full, shadowing her eyes in a dark manor. Her nose was small and sharp, right in the center of her face. And her pale-white lips were open slightly, gasping at all the Fairies in front of her. Her dress was sleeveless and wrapped around her chest tightly, showing the smallest ling under her collarbone. Her arms were thin, but strong

looking and one was out slightly holding her balance and the other still on her head, as if keeping it there would make the bright lights and people go away.

"Hello!"

"Welcome!"

"Hi there!"

Many cheerful greetings flew out from the cloud of colorful Fairies; their fears vanished now that they saw the perfectly normal girl in front of them.

"Um, hey." Her voice was song-like, with a sarcastic tone in there somewhere. She tried to rise to her feet, but she failed. The girl tripped over her long, bold wings and fell back to the ground with a small 'Ow.'

"Dearest child," The Queen flew down to greet the new girl, "Welcome to Pixy Hollow, I trust you found your way alright." The beautiful angel smiled down at the young Fairy.

"Um, sure." The brunette laughed slightly, the sound like bells, "Could you help me up?" She tried to smile at the woman, but it came out slightly crooked.

"Hmm, let's see about those wing, dear one." Clarion raised her hands to the girls wings and filled them with magic, setting them aglow. "Now try," The Queen took her hand and helped her to her feet and higher, quickly teaching the new one to fly. She let go of the queen's hand quickly, flying higher and then coming back down, landing with caution.

"Wow," She murmured, looking around her, taking in the faces and sights.

"Now, let's find your talent." The Queen clapped twice, and several Fairies—one of each, the new girl noted—came up and set a different item on the mushrooms that now appeared.

"Um, how? How does this—"

"You'll know," Clarion flew back slightly, giving the girl room.

The brown haired beauty walked around the circle a few times, looking at the different things that floated slightly. She walked up to a glowing drop of water that looked very nice, but it did nothing, not even pop. So she moved on to the next item… still nothing. And the next, and the next… all with the same result.

"Um, hey, what does that—" The girl was about to turn to the Queen for advise, but she froze mid-sentence as every one of the items began to rise and fly towards her. They glowed brighter, and until everyone had to look away. The girl felt like she would be blinded, but just when she was about to scream, the light disappeared, and in her outstretched hands and a small necklace with a single black gem on the end. It still glowed dimly.

"Oh my stars," Several of the Fairies murmured words of surprise and worry.

"Wow, haven't seen that since the Queen arrived…" One of the Garden Fairies commented.

"Shush everyone," Clarion instructed kindly, "Dear child, you are a very special gift." She winked at the small girl. "Everyone! Meet your new princess, Elphaba!" The queen raised her voice, and before the grand applause began, gasps of shock and excitement could be heard. But when the cheer did start, the new girl—Elphaba—stared in wonder.

"Princess?" She mouthed, looking at the faces of all the people around her. One boy caught her eye, a blond boy wearing a brown uniform. He was smiling at her, but he also looked sad. His blue eyes sparkled, but they seemed depressed, as if something had just been taken from him. Elphaba waved at him, and his eyes widened. He waved back, smiling brightly.

"Dearest daughter," Clarion began, "I'd like you to meet someone." She turned her attention to a blond hair girl to her left, "Helena, please come here."

The girl with short, spiky blond hair came forwards, bowing at the queen and then bowing at Elphaba. She held her hand out to the green-eyed princess, "Welcome your highness, I'm Helena. I'll show you around Pixy Hollow and your new home. Come along," Helena jumped into the air and waited for Elphaba with a small smile. "Don't be afraid, you flew earlier, didn't you?"

**Okay, yeah, I know. Elphaba is the name of the WICKED witch of the west… But I ADORE that name so I will be using it! I don't own it! The rest of the chapters will be told in her point of view, and I will introduce her weird and wacky powers then. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, though. If you hate it, just hit the frigging BACK button on your computer and pick another storie…**

**Peace out.**

**~Lyllith **


End file.
